Differences
by PJ-NCIS-TF-26
Summary: A new group of demigod stuggle to learn about their past and future... Dont worry Percy and the gang will be in it. After TLO but before TLH. Some of the real characters could be alittle OC but i will try my best
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I'm not the best writer but please take and suggestions or flames. Its fine I don't mind! Hope you like the first chapter of 'Differences'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO sadly…But I do own all OC's I create and have pics for on my profile **

_PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ PJPJPJPJPJPJ_

First of all, my life hasn't been that weird. My mom and her brother raised me, but I always thought of him as my dad. Unlike my mother and uncle, I have blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. They both have brown hair and brown eyes. That has puzzled my friends for years and one day we found out why.

My name is Meghan Lydiksen. I am 15 years old and live in Connecticut. I'm not the smartest person because of my dyslexia but I do love to read. My friends are very hyper and I follow them around all the time. They never stop moving. Something to note about my friends and I, we all have ADHD and dyslexia. Weird? I know. Yeah, but we still find a way to stay top of the class. Depending on the subject, we all are top of the class.

Sorry, I got off subject. Ok back to the story…

_PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ PJPJPJPJPJPJ_

It was a year ago, the day before my 14th birthday. I was at school with all my friends, 3 girls and 3 boys. We were in the lunchroom when the fire alarm blared, screaming for our attention. My friends and I stood and raced outside. I was in lead of course, but my friend Dalton was coming fast behind me. We ran together and stopped once we got to our designated 'fire drill' areas. A shriek echoed out of the school as smoke and flames poured into the sky.

"Oh Hades," Dalton murmured, I was only able to hear him because I was standing really close to him.

"What?" I asked a little surprised. He looked at me shyly and shook his head.

"Nothing." I nodded and looked back at the school wondering if I should do something. The screaming continued until I couldn't stand it anymore, with one look of 'help me' to Dalton and Mike (one of my friends) I raced back into the school, much to the horror of the onlookers. I ran into school the smoke clouding my eyes but the heat of the fire not bothering me. I head struggling behind me and looked back to see Mike and Dalton coming up behind me. I lead them back to the lunchroom, which the screaming was coming from. I pushed through debris and found myself face to face with Lauren, one of the girls in my class. She screamed, I heard Dalton yell and everything went black.

_PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ PJPJPJPJPJPJ_

**So! What do you think? I hope the cliffhanger will let people want to keep reading and don't worry Percy will be in the story, for look of the characters I have links on my profile. I also need 3 names for Meghan's friends and other character, so just review with a name, looks, and godly parent, so I can put them into the story. I would like to thank Catherine P. for the use of the names Tony and Mike, and for the name of Lauren.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! Here's the next chapter, I promise it's going to be longer than the last one. That was just the start. Oh and something I didn't say last chapter, this is after TLO but before TLH**

**I still need OCs.**

**Disclaimer: Own PJO, I do not. **

_PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ PJPJPJPJPJPJ_

When I finally opened my eyes, I was in a large room and humming(I always wake up humming. This time it was Letters From the Sky by Civil Twilight). It looked like an old fashion hospital of some sort. To my left, all in beds like mine, were Dalton, sitting up and looking ok, Mike, with his hair burnt, and Lauren, drinking from a cup out of a straw. I sat up and looked to my right. There sat a girl with princess-like blonde hair, she was holding the hand of the boy in the bed. His black hair was very dark, like coal, but both he and the girl were super tan, like surfer tan. The girl's grey eyes were teary and sad. I felt bad looking at them, but turned away to look at my friends.

"You ok?" I asked Dalton and Mike, concerned. They nodded and I knew they weren't lying. (That's something I have always been able to do, tell when someone is lying or not.) I looked over at the table next to my bed and saw a glass exactly like Lauren's, filled with what looked like apple juice. I, loving apple juice grabbed the cup, and to a long sip. To my surprise I tasted like sugar cookies. I looked at the cup in shock. Lauren chuckled and grinned at me.

"Chicken, you?" She asked.

"What?"

"Mine tastes like chicken." She explained.

"Oh," I responded, "mine tastes like sugar cookies." I smiled.

"Nice. You ok? You took quite a blow to the head," Mike asked.

I shrugged not even realizing I got hurt, "I'm ok." I looked around more closely at the room. It was large with wooden beams everywhere. It had large windows opening to one side a forest and the other, a large body of water. It looked calm and peacefully. Dalton was watching me, seeing what I felt from the look on my face. Yeah, so I'm an open book.

"Where are we anyway?"

"Camp Half-Blood." I looked to see who said it and it was the blonde girl. She turned to look at us and I saw the guy was awake and looking at us. "Welcome Meghan and welcome back you three."

My three friends nodded, smiling at the girl. "Thanks Annabeth," Dalton said but turned to look at the boy. "Feeling better cousin?"

The boy grinned broadly, "Yes, thanks Dalton," He sat up straighter, took a sip from a cup like mine and looked at me, "I'm Percy, son of Poseidon and this is my girlfriend Annabeth, daughter of Athena." Annabeth smiled at him. "You must be Meghan."

"Yeah I am." I said nervously but a little excited if what he was saying is true. "So you're saying the Greek gods are real?"

"Yes," the five of them said together.

"Really," I asked.

Dalton nodded at me. "Yes really can't you tell?"

I nodded listening to his voice for the truth. "Yes I can tell."

Percy looked at Annabeth; they both had a confused look on their faces. "What?"

"Meghan can tell when someone is lying." Lauren said totally calm with the idea. Just then 2 girls ran in screaming 'Meghan, Meghan, Meghan!' I grinned as they ran over to me and jumped onto the cot next to me and hugged me tightly. Catherine and Samantha(call her Sam cause if you don't she will hurt you) were going nuts that I was ok and I was really touched but wanted to know why they were here.

"What who's your parents?" I asked all my friends as Tony walked in to join us.

Dalton pointed to himself, "Zeus."

"Demeter's my mother," Lauren said, her moss green eyes happy.

Sam looked at me with mischief in her smile, "Sam, Daughter of Hermes!" I laughed and looked at Mike and Catherine, who smiled at me.

They answered my question together, "Twins of Athena, at your service," they laughed and high fived each other.

Tony looked at me and shrugged, "My dad's Ares big deal."

I frowned at him wondering how he could feel like that. I looked back at Percy who had a look of disgust on his face. Percy just shook his head and went back to whispering to Annabeth.

"Then wait," I said, "who's my father?"

Dalton looked at me, "Haven't you guessed? You love to sing, you hum in your sleep and you can tell when people are lying. You are a daughter of Apollo." Percy and Annabeth nodded. I stared at him, thrilled, because when we were studying the Greek Gods, Apollo was my favorite. Then I started smiling and laughing.

"This is crazy," I kept laughing so much that the others joined in and soon all of us were cracking up on the floor.

_PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ PJPJPJPJPJPJ_

**Yeah so there's the second chapter. Catherine's and Sam's looks are now on my profile. Please review, with something bad, good, a question whatever. **


End file.
